


Every X-Phile's Sexual Fantasy

by AnonymousFijiMermaid



Category: The X-Files, X-Files - Fandom
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe, Celebrity Crush, Celebrity Sex, Cheating, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Crushes, Dream Sex, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Duchovny, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fangirl, Fangirls, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Fuckbuddies, Gratuitous Smut, Licking, Love, Marriage, Married Sex, NSFW, NSFW Art, Nerdiness, Nipple Licking, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Panties, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Season 9 (X-Files), Sex Magic, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, The X-Files Revival, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, Wine, Woman on Top, X-Phile - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousFijiMermaid/pseuds/AnonymousFijiMermaid
Summary: After a nightmare of a day, a die-hard X-Phile settles in for a glass of wine and reruns of her favorite show. But, she soon finds herself engaged in a steamy, erotic tryst with someone who might be Fox Mulder. Could it be real?
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Every X-Phile's Sexual Fantasy

Selina was over it.

She’d had the longest fucking day at the office where spent more time putting out the fires started by her psycho supervisor Carol than she had doing her own work. 

Now, all she wanted to do was pull the car into the garage, go upstairs, take off her fucking bra and collapse on the couch with a big glass of wine and an X-Files marathon. She’d originally had other plans for the evening. See, at lunchtime, her first choice was to retire to the bedroom with her husband, smoke some pot, and get her brains, figuratively, fucked out… while X-Files reruns were on in the background. What could she say? She grew up watching X-Files every Friday night and it was still a part of her weekend ritual. 

But, right before she left work, her husband hit her with some bad news. He had to work late. When she read the text, she threw her head back in frustration, causing her office chair to squeak out a yelp. Another night alone on the couch. 

She walked into her kitchen, popped the cork off of a Malbec, reached up to the top of her cabinet and pulled down a wine glass with a long stem. She poured, what felt like, half the fucking bottle into it. Then, she took a long pull off of it. 

Okay, she thought, Maybe this won’t be so bad.

Selina walked towards her bedroom, bringing the wine with her. If she could have hooked it up to her veins with an IV, she would have. It was an unusually warm, summer day and the windows had been closed. She opened them, but the air was still as dense as a piece of cheesecloth. This was the perfect temperature for her. She lived for the hot weather. 

She pulled the brightly colored rainbow blouse she’d purchased from Modcloth off over her head and then slid her red skirt to the floor. She stood there in her bra and panties, walked into the bathroom, ran the shower, then took down another generous portion of Malbec. As the water heated up, Selina reached back and undid her bra clasp. 

She was finally fucking free. 

She took the thong panties off, one leg at a time, walked over to her dresser and put the wine down. She fanned herself with her hands, then gazed back down at the glass of wine.

Well, one more swig won’t hurt, will it?

This one was even bigger than the last.

With that, Selina climbed into the shower and let the steaming hot water pour over her pert nipples and round ass. She held her face under it for awhile, letting her muscles loosen with the heat. This was good. This was really fucking good.

She stepped out, dried herself off, reached into her top drawer and pulled out a pair of black hipster panties. Her husband liked the way they held up her firm ass cheeks, letting just a slight crescent moon appear on the back of each leg. As she stood in her full body mirror, observing her breasts, her butt, her midsection, she realized she’d left the blinds open. How many times had she done this before? Her husband had always teasingly accused her of giving the neighbors an eyeful. When they lived in an apartment, Selina would wash the dishes completely nude in front of a window that was looked over by a large residential building. How many men had seen her? She pretended it was carelessness. But, the truth was, she liked being watched. She liked the idea that maybe men were fantasizing about her… masturbating while thinking about her.

Selina grabbed the wine. It was still oppressively hot in this house, even more so since she ran the shower. The panties would be enough clothing for tonight. She walked into their large living room, put down a blanket, sat on the couch, grabbed the Amazon Fire remote from the caddy and settled in for another night of The X-Files reruns. She had loved this show since she was a teenager, initially being drawn into it because of the spooky stories but finding that the reason she really loved it was because of the great romantic tension between the series’ leads. She had deeply felt every light touch, every lingering gaze between them. She had read the subtext in every line of dialogue, knowing that there was more between Fox and Dana than their work relationship. They belonged together.

Her high school bedroom was soon adorned with posters. She collected TV guides and action figures. She bought the novelizations and the comic books. She even had the Barbie dolls. This was her show. It had seen her through the good times and the bad. It had filled her heart with joy.

And now, on this evening, it was going to accompany her as she blew off some steam after a lousy day at work.

Selina flipped through the various episodes on Amazon Prime. She went season by season, remembering each episode. Finally, she settled on 'Duane Barry.' Why?

This was the episode that featured Fox Mulder in a red speedo, of course.

Come on. She wasn’t a fucking idiot. With her husband out of the house, she needed a man tonight. And that man would be that perfectly cut specimen Fox Mulder strutting around in the tightest little speedo on God’s green Earth. She’d seen the episode a hundred times before, but this time it was a little different. As she watched his dynamite bod walk out of that pool, tailed by Krycek, all of the stresses of her day started to melt away. What a power this show had over her.

But, it wasn’t enough.

Selina took another sip of alcohol, then picked up the Amazon remote and spoke into it. “Alexa, go back 30 seconds.” And there he was again. Fox Mulder. Rising out of that pool. 

Holy fuck, had any man ever looked so hot? 

As he walked alongside that pool again, she noticed something that she’d never noticed before.

Krycek was checking out Mulder’s ass.

Who could blame him, really? But the mere thought of Krycek being sexually drawn to Mulder’s rock-hard physique turned her on.

And then, Selina heard a voice. It wasn’t coming from her flat-screen. It was coming from inside her living room.

“Don’t be alarmed.”

He was so gentle. So soft. He made sure that she wouldn’t be frightened.

But there he was, standing in her home in a grey t-shirt, a pair of dark rinse jeans and a hip pair of sneaks. She recognized him immediately. His cinnamon colored eyes. His unmistakable nose. His expectant lips. His adorably floppy hair. 

He took her breath away. 

“How did you get here?” she asked.

“I can’t answer that,” he responded. He grinned at her. And then, she realized, she wasn’t wearing anything, besides those hipster briefs. She stood up. She didn’t feel the immediate need to cover up for him. After all, in her imagination she had pictured him making love to her so many times before. In college, she often spent nights with her vibrator deep against her clit muttering under her breath, “Oh Fox” or “Oh David.”

And, on this evening, he was checking her out. Observing her perky tits, her flat stomach, her petite frame. She was flattered. 

“Can I, uh, get you a drink?” she asked.

“Sure,” he said. 

He followed her into the kitchen. On her walk over, she found a silky, flowery robe draped from a dining room chair. She picked it up and wrapped it around herself. She didn’t want him getting the wrong idea. She was married, after all.

Selina’s bare feet stepped onto the slightly cooled tile floors. She opened up a cabinet and there was the bulb wine glass on the top shelf. Before she could reach for it, he stepped forward.

“Please, allow me,” he said.

He reached up, effortlessly, with his six-foot frame barely extended. He was such a gentleman. She poured him a glass and, instinctively, they clinked glasses. 

“So, what should I call you?” she asked him, as she leaned against the counter. “Are you Fox? Are you David?”

“You can call me whatever name you want,” he told her. “This is your dream come true, right?”

She smiled at him. They spoke for a few minutes. He seemed genuinely interested in her work and life. He expressed his condolences for her terrible day at work. He really listened. Then, he leaned forward and ran a finger through her hair, placing it behind her ear. He looked deep into her with those chestnut eyes. 

“I like you better with this off,” he told her, slipping a hand underneath the silk robe to touch the fiery warmth of her lower back. He slipped a finger under the waistband of her panties and let it brush the top of her ass. Every cell in her body erupted like a roman candle.

She was waiting for him to make the first move. Instead, he just touched her sheath and looked into her eyes. 

“Do you want to go back to the couch?” he asked her.

“I can't, David,” she told him. “I’m married.”

“So, you prefer calling me David,” he said, with that boyish grin that she had fantasized about for so long.

“I guess so,” she said.

“And, in regards to your husband… it’s not cheating, if we do it over our underwear,” he said.

And, for whatever reason, coming out of his mouth, it made perfect fucking sense to her. 

She let him break the flimsy knot she’d tied her silky robe in. He used the robe like a hook, wrapping it around her back and pulling her in close to him. 

She was surprised when she dug her own hands under his soft gray t-shirt and found herself slipping it off over his head. 

Her bare body was now pushed up against his. Her erect nipples rubbing against his washboard abs. They didn’t kiss. But they held their mouths as close as one could without doing that act. She felt his warm breath brush against her lips. Oh, how she wanted to taste him.

“Follow me,” he said.

He leaned back on her stark white couch and undid those dark rinse jeans with little effort. She sat down next to him. She gripped the root of David’s monstrous member through his boxer briefs. It was here that it was at its thickest, like a massive tree trunk firmly planted in the ground. She extended her fingers like a spider’s legs and brushed them against his balls. She was giving her dream man pleasure.

She moved her digits further up his shaft and tightened them, with a level of expertise that she’d learned from jerking off dozens of cocks in her past. She stroked him with a hand that was somehow both firm and soft.

“Would your husband mind if I put my tongue in your mouth?” he asked.

At the moment, she didn’t care to ask her husband for permission. She pounced on him, moving her wet, desperate tongue rapidly inside of his mouth while lightly brushing his square-jaw. She took another look at his muscular chest. Sure, he was in his fifties, but he looked damn good. She teased one of his nipples with her finger and she could tell that he liked it.

Selina climbed on top of him then slinked her body down further, spreading her panty-covered pussy over David’s iron shaft. It was able to part her sweet cherry lips. He masterfully knew where to place it so that her clit was the most stimulated part of her body.

As they kissed, he gripped onto her hips, driving her against him. She moaned, tonguing him deeper, as that python in his boxers delicately ground against her. They dry-humped, for awhile, like horny teenagers. He gently sucked her nipples, making sure to show each one equal amounts of attention. She was riding him like she needed him. Because she did. She always had. His cock bulged up against the stretchy texture of his briefs. To her, it felt like it was just about ready to break through both layers of their thin undergarments and directly penetrate her. She wouldn’t have minded it if it did, really.

“Come here, baby,” he said to her. He kissed her again, then directed her to sit on the couch and spread her legs for him. He put his knees to the floor and she felt his warm mouth go down on her, tonguing her sweet-spot over the cotton fabric of her panties. 

“Oh fuck! My God! Fuck yes!” she yelled. She liked that he respected her rules but she badly wanted to feel his unadulterated mouth against her. She fingered his dark brown hair as he pushed her into his face. His warmth was overcoming her now. His tongue dancing over all the right places. She wouldn’t be able to last any longer.

“I’m gonna cum!” she yelled. Pleasure grooved through her body like summer lightning. She eased down yelling at him, “Break! Break!” He lifted himself up. 

She could see a wet stain on his navy boxer briefs. Had she made David leak pre-cum from his leviathan? If not her, then who? She felt confidence echo through her body. She wanted to show this man what she could do for him. But then, he took control.

He flipped her over, pinned her stomach to the couch and gripped onto the curves of her ass cheeks. He pulled those black hipster briefs down to her knees and took a handful of her supple ass in his large, manly hands, palming her cheeks like they were basketballs.

“We said over the panties,” she told him.

She could tell that he was growing more excited. She could feel his formidable girth increasing against her scalding skin. She felt him slide off his boxer briefs. She turned around to look at his naked member for the first time. It was girthy, with a swollen scarlet head. She could see how deep into his body it dug, like it had carved new paths every time he got an erection. Could any man’s cock be as perfect as his? 

“You can’t put that thing inside of me,” she told him. “You know that, right?”

“I won’t. I promise,” he said.

Then, she watched as he pulled an expert-move. He licked his hand, slathered it around his shaft, and pressed Selina’s peaches around his beautiful cock. He humped her cheeks and put a thumb deep inside of her snug opening and circled it around, feeling her unique contours. He owned her now. He could do whatever she wanted and she wouldn’t be able to stop him.

“Oh David!” she yelled. “Oh, fuck, David!”

He continued to move his member between her rump, his firm phallus growing in anticipation of the release he desperately craved. She wanted to feel his burning hot load all over her body. She wanted it to drip into her ass, cover her back. She wanted to taste it. She wanted every ounce of him. 

But, he wanted something from her too.

“I need it,” he told her.

“What are you talking about?” she asked.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about,” he said, begging. His head was poking around for her hole. He teased her pussy lips with it. 

“David, no!” she told him.

“Just for a minute,” he said.

“You promised!”

“Selina, I can’t help myself.” He gripped harder. It hurt. But the as pain radiated through her body, it braided with pleasure, creating an indistinguishable mix of the two.

“David. No. Don’t put it in me. My husband. Please.”

But, it was too late.

David had found her wet hole and had driven his veiny miracle inside of her.

She stopped protesting.

Now, she wasn’t pretending anymore. Now, she was begging for it.

“Oh God, yes! Fuck me, David! Fuck me so fucking hard! YES! I NEED IT! OH FUCK!”

She liked when men took control. When they needed her so bad that they just took it. David’s tremendous extension rapidly moved in and out of her. Selina screamed so loud that her voice started to go hoarse. She perched up on all fours as he drove his entire being downward into her. 

“You’re so wet,” he said. “So fucking wet.” She could feel her tsunami gushing all over him as he drove himself further and further into her. That tree-trunk of a cock was fucking her down to its very root. He was finding new crevices. He was changing her body forever. And she fucking loved it.

“Fuck my pussy! Yes! Uh! Uh! Uh!”

She came, gripping the pillow, listening as the sounds of her splashing moisture engulfed her living room.

David pulled his cock out of her. He flipped her over to check on her. With his dick pressed firmly against her bare crotch, he lovingly kissed her. 

“I want it in my mouth,” she said. 

David rose once again. She grabbed his titanic rod and sucked it, licking off her juices and his pre-cum. He tasted so strong. So manly. She worked him over like a professional, deep-throating him down to the root. She stroked his python with one hand while she splayed her spider-like fingers across his butt with the other, delicately teasing his hole.

Even he was impressed by her abilities. 

Then, before she knew it, he showed her how strong he really was. He asked her, “Do you trust me?”

She removed his perfect prick from her mouth and responded, “Of course.”

He lifted her up and kissed her mouth. Their individual juices swirled from tongue to tongue. David took Selina’s 120 pound frame, flipped her from the hips, and held her upside down. She was now face-to-face with his cock again. She wondered, What’s his plan here?

Then, she felt it. David’s blazing tongue lovingly pressed against her clit. She could feel his soft stubble against her skin. She realized that he wanted her to reciprocate. She put that cock back in her mouth and performed an anti-gravity 69 with her dream man. How the fuck did she get so lucky?

They collapsed on the couch as she continued to suck and he continued to lick. He was gripping her ass cheeks and moving her up and down, allowing her to fuck his face.

At last, they came together. Her, against David’s torrid lips. Him, along her balmy tongue, the first shot hitting the back of her throat like a warm shot of whiskey. The second ricocheted off her cheeks and she used David’s cream as a lubricant, mixing it with her saliva, making sure she sucked every last drop out of his behemoth. The third and fourth spurts of his jizm were just the icing on the cake for her. 

She let him soften in her mouth, gently tonguing him, as he reciprocated, giving little kisses to her lips and clit as though he were saying goodbye. She felt connected to him, not only through the exchange of their loving fluids, but also through the layer of hot, sticky sweat that had built up between them. She slid off him and he spooned her. He nuzzled her ear. He was as satisfied as she was.

And then, like that, he was gone. 

She looked around the room. There was no sight of David… or Fox… or whoever that was… anywhere.

But, there she saw two wine glasses.

Later that night, Selina’s husband returned home from work early and surprised her with flowers and another bottle of wine. As they smoked up together and retired to bed, he gently penetrated. She pictured both her husband’s tremendous member and David’s, intertwining, as he moved in her. Had it all been a dream? She was never sure. But, as her legs shook, Selina swore she could feel the strength of two men inside of one.


End file.
